A strut may be utilized to brace an unstable structure. For example, one or more struts may be positioned to brace one or more unstable structures of a vehicle following an accident. In another example, one or more struts may be positioned to reinforce one or more damaged structures within a ship, such as bulkheads, sections of a hull, or one or more hatches. In yet another example, one or more struts may be positioned to bear part, or all, of a weight of one or more of a wall, a ceiling, or a roof of an unstable structure. Accordingly, an strut may be utilized by emergency services, or other users, in time-sensitive situations and/or situations where the types of on hand materials are limited, where there is a possibility of/there has been structural failure of one or more load-bearing elements.
In one implementation, a strut may be utilized within a stabilizing or shoring system. Accordingly, a system may comprise a plurality of struts, extensions, and connection elements or devices. As such, a strut may be configured to interface with, or connect to, one or more compatible devices, including, among others, an anchor point, a shoring base including one or more surfaces configured to abut an external surface or structure, a base plate, a ram device (e.g. a hydraulic ram device), and/or one or more extensions. In one example, a strut may comprise a shaft embodied with a substantially cylindrical shape. Further, shafts of different diameters may be utilized within a strut/shoring system. As such, certain connection elements may be configured to connect to a shaft of a specific diameter, and may be incompatible with shafts of different diameters.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shaft adapter device, configured to be removably coupled to shafts of differing diameters.